Treasure Chests
Treasure Chests are chests that can be obtained in the Frontier via fishing in a body of water. Different treasure chests will reward players different tiered-rewards when opened in the player's inventory. These chests will give items based on the rarity of the treasure chest that the player has obtained. As of the 1.10 Update, there are 3 tiers of treasure chests that can be obtained in the Frontier. Treasure chests may be obtainable through purchasing it from vendors. The only currently known treasure chest that can be purchased is the Deep Sea Treasure Chest. It can be purchased from Linkman the Junkman or Vhitmire. Linkman the Junkman sells the chest at a cheaper price of 3,200,000 gold, while Vhitmire sells the chest at a price of 3,400,000 gold. Treasure Chests List of Rewards Each treasure chest will reward players with various rewards based off on the tier of the treasure chest. For example, all of the possible rewards of the Treasure Chest will be below the List of Rewards (Treasure Chest), all of the possible rewards of the Grand Treasure Chest will be below the List of Rewards (Grand Treasure Chest), and so forth. Treasure Chest Rewards |- |Consumables | * 3-10 Lesser Dungeon Candies | |- |Feathers | * Applebird Feather * Keemal Feather * Rednal Feather | |- |Fishes | * Bignose Angler * Goliath Algae Worm * Red Clapper | |- |Harvestables | * Abandoned Flower * Hungry Flower * Mushtache Mushroom * Nightmare Mushroom | |- |Melee Weapons | * Gold Scimitar * Grass Rapier * Power Axe | |- |Misc Equipment | * Antennae * Big Orange Eyes * Xenoculous | |- |Misc. Items | * Floor 20 Skip Ticket | |- |Monster Drops | * Croc Rags * Dragon Dice * Esteemed Heirloom * Golem Core * Hammer Scraps * Magma Brain Core * Ratboy Secrets | |- |Ring Equipment | * Mud Ring | |- |} Grand Treasure Chest Rewards |- |Back Equipment | * Dreamnet * Eyes of the Sword * Ranger's Backpack | |- |Consumables | * 25 Lesser Dungeon Candies | |- |Feathers | * Moneybird Feather | |- |Magic Weapons | * Darktoad Spellbook * Firesoul Spellbook | |- |Melee Weapons | * Advanced Rapier * Angel Greatsword * Blade of the Throne * Crypt Blade * Demon Greatsword * Grass Rapier * Kotono * Power Axe * Rusted Coin Scythe * Ultrablade | |- |Misc Equipment | * Big Orange Eyes | |- |Miscellaneous items | * Floor 20 Skip Ticket * Floor 40 Skip Ticket | |- |Monster Drops | * Esteemed Heirloom * Giant's Bone * 5-50 Greater Dungeon Candies * Nightmare Clock * Spinner Rattle * Thinker's Box * Traveling Human Element | |- |Rifle/Ranged Weapons | * Dragon King's Lance * Funky Driftlander * Hunting Rifle | |- |Ring Equipment | * Mud Ring * Strange Creature Ring | |} Deep Sea Treasure Chest Rewards |- |Clothing | * Collector's Cap * Rich Man's Cap | |- |Fishing Rods | * Captain's Fishing Rod | |- |} Category:Lists and Guides